This invention relates generally to a preparation and a method for treating acne, and more particularly concerns a preparation containing an antibacterial agent, which when mixed with a solvent carrier agent, is effective in the treatment of acne.
Acne Vulgaris ("acne") is one of the most common diseases afflicting mankind. Acne is a chronic condition involving the pilosebaceous glands of the skin and is characterized by the presence of comedones, papules, pustules, cysts, and/or scarring. The effects of acne vary from slight pitting to extremely disfiguring scars.
Acne is a term used to encompass a broad range of conditions. Researchers have identified a large variety of clinical types of acne. S. B. Frank, Acne Vulgaris, ch. 2 (1971). Moreover, acne occurs virtually worldwide except for some populations in the Far East which are free from the disease. Acne typically occurs in adolescents, but acne may appear in children, preadolescents, and adults.
All acne originates in the sebaceous gland and relies on the sebum produced by the sebaceous gland in order to develop. Adult levels of sebum outputs are absolutely a prerequisite for the development of the disease. Excess sebum production is associated with male hormones; consequently castrates do not get acne.
Bacteria, originally named Bacillus acnes and now known as Propionibacterium acnes ("P. acnes"), reproduces anaerobicly in the sebum of the sebaceous gland. There is some reason to believe that P. acnes is a major etiologic factor through the products it synthesizes or the biochemical changes it produces in sebum. Those products or biochemical changes appear to be important both to the formation and rupture of the papules. Perhaps the most compelling indication that P. acnes is important in producing acne is the therapeutic effect of a variety of antibiotics which tend to moderate the disease by bringing about a reduction in the P. acnes population in the sebaceous glands. Also, there is a striking difference in the levels of P. acnes in subjects with and without acne.
The prior art discloses that a few antibiotics are helpful in the treatment of acne. G. Plewig and A. M. Kligman, Acne, Morphogenesis and Treatment, ch. 28, p. 297-300 (1975). While acknowledging that there is not a complete understanding of how antibiotics work against acne, Plewig et al. report that tetracycline, erythromycin, and lincomycin when administered orally on a long-term basis help in the management of acne. Plewig et al. also state that the goal for treating acne is to avoid long-term antibiotic use and relay instead on topical therapy.
As disclosed in the prior art, the presence of P. acnes is important to the development of acne. In vitro tests show that P. acnes is extremely susceptible to antibiotics with activity against gram-positive organisms. Yet only a few antibiotics administered orally are helpful in managing acne.